


She is 'appy

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Just let her be 'appy.





	She is 'appy

Our tale starts in Bill and Fleur Weasley's house, they're discussing Fleur's younger sister Gabrielle's new boyfriend Benjy Fenwick.

Bill said, "He's a bit, what's the word I'm looking for? Self righteous."

Fleur sighed. "As long as Gabrielle is 'appy, I'm 'appy."

Bill asked, "But, don't you think he's a bit too self righteous?"

Fleur stated, "Maybe, but what does it matter what we zink. She is 'appy, mon amour and zat is all zat matters to me."

Bill smiled. "If you say so, but let's bring them some French wine next time we visit."

Fleur inquired, "Why?"

Bill smirked. "So we can get him drunk and see if he's really that self righteous deep down."

Fleur tutted and grinned. "You're very devious, mon amour."

Bill chuckled. "You love it really."


End file.
